Life Is AmazingLet Me Show You
by GrellsRipper92
Summary: Life is an amazing thing...it can be so small or large it means everything to anybody...especially Ellie...dear cousin to none other then Izuku Midoriya...watch as we go through everything along with Ellie as love, villains and school seem to be coming her way all at once.


HELLO MY LITTLE BUTTERCUPS!

This is my first story I have ever typed up and am exactly excited about to no end. Tell me how I'm doing though I might make a few mistakes... okay some big mistakes but like I said it's all a process of learning this as I go.

Do you know the definition of life?

There are many definitions of this word but in each story that you here there is always something that stands out a few words no matter which it is all mean the same in the end.

Existence...living... being

Never mind the words and the stories you hear to this day there will always be one story that makes the world stop and you have everyone listening and all eyes I you.

It's your life... the story that never really has an ending...or not one that you will ever know of.

But on with it then...just like everyone else I wish to tell you the story as old as time...it's my story and the life that I live...and the people I live for.

Ellie's POV

"hmmmm I wonder if Izuku-kun is up yet or not?...what do you think little one?" a small cirp answered your questions as I glanced down at the small yellow bird that had made himself at home on my shoulder.

"probably right... he is usually behind in the morning...which is why he only eats burnt toast and then runs out to greet us as if he has committed some ultimate sin by being...every single day...on time" sighing I continued to wait patiently outside the Midoriya household.

"well at least I have me some good company" smiling down at your small companion who continued to chirp back to everything you said.

As if on que Izuku threw open his door barreling out with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"mwah swo waorry mille" he was able to get out as he looked on at me with guilt in his eyes.

Holding up a hand I felt a smile come to my face at the sight of my dear cousin who i loved dearly.

"Izu-kun its quite alright you're on time as always" smiling at each other Izuku saw your friend that had tagged along and a small laugh escaped him as you finally began your journey to class.

"animals just seem to cling to you don't they" chuckling along with him you couldn't help each other.

"well yes it seems to be a side effect to my quirk though" a sudden rustling caught your attention right away seeing your cousin pull out a small note book from his bag. And began to write furiously in it.

"hmmmmm a nature born quirk had effects on all nature? Or could it be just part of your quirk? Maybe it's an evolution on top of the quirk nature? Or maybe something else that could manifest over time if harness, right? But it could..." and I have lost him was your first thought as he went on his ramble that he seems to go into when deep in thought which gave you time to peer over Izu-kun's shoulder to look at his notebook.

An there was everything about you there could ever be...even a small picture of you.

'I remember that day' It was a nice sunny day you and Izu-kun had gone out to the park and found a nice field of so many different types of flowers and it's like your feet had a mind of their own as they walked you into the middle of the field and just sat down on your knees and started running your hands over the flowers. Izu-kun being in aw over the smallest thing was quick to get his phone out and snap quick picture of you.

'you can also tell me and Izu-kun are defiantly related' though there were small differences between you two it's was nothing major in between the lines of being related. Same green hair just yours looked a bit like a mint green (very light green) eyes following in the same color as you hair...soft peach skin...and the ever present freckles that adorned both your cheeks. Also, it seems height was never something that ran in the family being you and Izu-kun where a bit on the short side.

I started to pay attention more to what Izu-kun had written about me in it.

Bypassing the age, height... weight?

Okay then onto the most important.

"Quirk: Nature...ability to manipulate plants, trees, flowers and seeds...can create different times of plants never heard of with the help of her quirk... powerful attack: Venus fly trap...vine whip...poison seeds...etc."

"hmm you have quite a bit down there about little ol' me Izu-kun" crossing the street you made sure you held onto the back of Izu-kun's bag as a person bicycling flew past them as he continued to write down everything he needed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from u ahead of you both...looking up we saw a gigantic...thing...not really sure what he is but he is defiantly up to no good from the looks up it.

"AHHH COME ON ELL-CHAN WE GOTTA SEE THIS...ITS HEROS IN ACTION" feeling a pull to your arm with the sudden jerk to it your friend flying off to safety as you were rushed off to get in front of the civilian line up to watch the battle first hand.

'well at least he's happy watching these hero's in action... unlike at school' children could be so cruel sometimes but your cousin got the brunt of their jokes seeing as he didn't have a quirk of his own that alone singled him out among the rest.

Zoning out you missed the rest of the battle thinking once again of school and what the days plans where for everything not evening realizing how much time had passed as you were in deep thought.

*Skip ahead to class room*

"now I know you all our starting to think about your futures and what you're going to do in your next step of your life" yep back in class again a small sigh escaped you...don't get anything wrong you loved school and loved to learn...but having a nature quirk it was hard just sitting cooped up all day.

'like a small song bird in a cage...so tragic' looking at the seat in front of you your cousin izu-kun was still writing away in his notebook and rambling away at something he saw in the fight on your way to school...smiling as you watched him.

'he always brings me joy even when he's not meaning to' fmaily is important to you to the core of everything that you are. Both your parents being heroes always took them away from you since they were world hero's and you missed them quite a bit even though you understood that they were saving people on a daily basis...which left you alone at times in such a big house...this is the main reason you and Izuku were so close with you being alone you found yourself more times than not staying with him and your aunt.

"now I could pass out some career aptitude test...butttttt I know all of you want to be at the top in that hero school" throwing the papers I couldn't help but to think what a waste of a tree.

Everyone in class went crazy over it starting to pelt out their own quirks left and right... the boy with his eyeballs out always creeped you out a bit though.

Watching Izuku raise his hand slightly in the air you knew that it was a dream for him to be a hero.

'even without a quirk he could be the best hero there ever would be in my eyes'

"Hey Teach" and then there was Katsuki Bakugo. Once a dear friend now turned to something rotten to the core.

"Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers, I'm the real deal they would be lucky to be some sidekick to a B listers"

And there went the classroom everyone seemed to disagree with him when in all reality you knew you knew he was powerful enough to become a great hero.

'but with that attitude maybe not'

"Let's go I'll take you all on" Bakugo just seems to love to rile people up doesn't he.

"hmm you do have impressive test result even good enough to get into UA High" that started the class in a different way.

"wow that's impressive" "that's one of the top schools to"

"that's right your lame extras and only I would be great enough to get in from his lame ass school... I passed all the mock test and aced through everything else...I'll be the greatest hero that school has ever seen even better then All Might himself...and be the richest hero anybody ever knew and it all starts with UA high"

And there your cousin went into his little dark corner. Slipping a few vines out of your hair you wrapped them around his hands and shoulders to get his attention.

Peaking up from his arms Izuku looked down at your vines and then glanced right back at you. Putting on your proudest smile and giving a thumbs up for encouragement Izuku slowly came out of his arms and smiled as your vines continued to move around him in a weird sort of hug.

And then the teacher had to open his mouth.

"oh yeah Midoriya don't you want to go to UA tp"

The classroom fell silent as Izuku stiffened up underneath your vines as all hell broke loose.

Laughter seemed to come from all directions of the classroom.

"don't you have to have a quirk to get into that school"

Standing up Izuku tried to defend himself.

"they got rid of that rule I could be the first one"

You could tell his self-esteem had just gone out the window. Standing up as well you started to make your way to your ever frantic cousin.

*BOOM*

I saw him coming before anything else and was able to pull Izuku away from the small explosion in time without getting to hurt with its aftermath.

"Listen up Deku...your even worst then these rejects you quirkless wannabe...you really think you could win against me"

"No wait I'm not trying to do that at all...it's just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little, I may not have a quirk but I can still try my hardest can't I" Izuku tried to defend himself against the raging explosive in front of him.

"Youd never be able to hang with the baddest of the bad you'd die int he exams...defenseless Izuku the schools already crappy you really want to embarrass it more by felling so hard" steam came from the palms of Katsuki's hands as everyone else leered around you poor cousin. Giving you just enough time to slip a few vines in.

*CRASH**THUMP*

"WHAT THE FUCK?" stepping your way through the crowd you now stood in front of your poor cousin and above the now fallen Katsuki.

"Izuku has the must potential out of everyone here to become a hero rather everyone here chooses to believe that or not is an opinion...one of which no one here even asked anybody's else...so back off Kacchan.

"Ell-chan" the name fell perfectly out of his lips before you could even register it Katsuki merely glared at you before getting up and going back to his seat.

Yeah you didn't know why either but Kacchan would never argue with you about anything …. never cussed...raised his voice...no explosions sent your way...just nothing.

'huh? I never even thought about why that could be?'


End file.
